


Bumptious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [145]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bumptious: adjective:BUMP-shus: presumptuously, obtusely, and often noisily self-assertive : obtrusive</p>
<p>from Merriam-Webster:</p>
<p>Etymologists believe that bumptious was probably coined, perhaps playfully, from the noun bump plus -tious. (Think of the obtrusive way an overly assertive person might "bump" through a crowd.) When bumptious was first used around 1800, it meant "conceited." Charles Dickens used it that way in David Copperfield: "His hair was very smooth and wavy; but I was informed … that it was a wig … and that he needn't be so 'bounceable'—somebody else said 'bumptious'—about it, because his own red hair was very plainly to be seen behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumptious

"Get this bumptious arse off my crime scene!"

John sighed and pushed Sherlock into the first cab that appeared.

"What's up, love? You've been in a right mood all week."

Silence.

Not another word was spoken until the door to 221B was shut quietly after them.

Shoes, coats, scarves, were removed, odds and ends, various bits and bobs were deposited, and the now overly quiet detective curled up into the couch.

John was honestly stumped. There were no anniversaries missed, no failed experiments...they had just had back to back to back cases, all successfully wrapped up. 

"Budge up."

Grudgingly, Sherlock gave John a bit of room, and allowed him to pull him into his lap so he could thread his fingers into the detective's hair.

"Tell me?"

"It's silly."

"Tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

"We'll never have a first kiss again..."

"What?"

"I've forgotten what our first kiss was like, and we'll never have another first kiss."

"Have we ever kissed in Paris?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have we ever kissed in Paris?"

"You've never been to Paris...so how could...oh."

"So, we can have a first kiss in Paris....yes?"

"...and in an elevator...and in Speedy's...the morgue...."

"Hold on, love."

"You're a genius, John, have I told you that recently?"

"Why don't we go see that new movie you wanted to see and...."

"Get your coat, John..."


End file.
